Head rests or head restraints for automobiles have been in use for some time. However, conventional head rests often fail to provide optimum restraint for the head and upper neck of an occupant of a vehicle when the vehicle is involved in a collision. In such situations, especially when the vehicle in which occupant is riding is hit from behind, it is important that the head restraint be constructed so as to absorb and diffuse the shock of the collision as it is transmitted from the occupants head to the restraint as well as to support the head of the occupant to prevent neck injury.